Truth or Dare
by x0x
Summary: Tenten is forced into a game of truth or dare. Heh, maybe that's why it later became her favorite game... [TenNeji] ...


**a/n **Don't ask why, but I was in church and totally got an awesome idea for a oneshot. A long oneshot, but a oneshot none the less. Anywho, hope you like it! NejiXTenten is such a cute couple..they just complete eachother. Well, ttfn! Please R&R this story and any ohter stories of mine! Thanx much!

Me: "Sakura, Sasuke! Come say the disclaimer!"

Sakura: "Felicia-chan does no-Sasuke, you too!"

Sasuke: 'Why am I even here? Why am I with Felicia-chan?"

Me: "Because you love me. Not as much as Sakura-chan but you still do!"

Sasuke: "Since when do I-I LOVE YOU SAKURA! -slaps hand over his own mouth- WTF?"

Me: "I rule you, you must obey. This is awesome... anywho."

Sakura & Sasuke: "Felicia-chan does not own Naruto or any of it's characters."

Me: "See? Now was that so hard?"

Sasuke: "Shoot me."

Me: "You'd be missed too much, anywho..."

Sakura & Sasuke: "Please R&R this story and any of Felicia-chan's other stories. Reviews are much appreciated."

Me: "Thank You."

-XxXxXxXxX-

"Come on Tenten."

"No. Way."

"Why not?"

"I said no, I have more important things to do."

"Oh, come on Tenten. Just one quick games of truth-or-dare. It won't kill you."

"Just how positive are you about that?" Tenten asked.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were pestering Tenten to play truth-or-dare with them. They wanted to have a "girls night out" but Tenten had other plans in mind. _She _unlike all the girls around her wanted to train. This tomboy wasn't going to be naghged into doing something so quickly.

"Come on Tenten." Ino pleaded. "Just one quick round of truth-or-dare. We promise it won't be anything that bad. Really. I swear." Ino stated. She crossed her fingers behind her back of course, who wouldn't?

Tenten sighed, rubbing her temples all the while sending off an annoyed aura to the _ladies _around her. "Tenten, you can't honestly tell me you're not bored of just training basically day after day. Don't you wanna have a little but of fun?" Sakura put in. Tenten just groaned out of frustration and sighed once more.

"W-we promise t-that it w-won't be a-anything that b-bad Tenten-chan." Hinata said giving off a smile that said 'trust me'. Tenten groaned one more time, then muttering a "fine" she was immediately dragged off by the group of girls around her.

-XxXxXxXxX-

They finally arrived at Ino's house and ran up to her room still pulling Tenten roughly by the hand before releasing her on Ino's floor. Tenten landed with a thud letting out a quick curse before grumbling more and sitting indian-style on the purple plush carpeting.

The group quickly formed a circle and began by finding a bottle. They decided on letting Ino spin the bottle and whoever the bottle pointed at after twirling would be the victim. If the victim declined the dare they would have to suffer an after-punishment that would randomly be decided upon after some well thought period of time. After all, if the dare was bad enough to pass up, the after dare would not be worse, just more fun to watch.

Because it was Ino's idea and Ino's house, she spun the bottle and it happened to land on Sakura. Ino smirked. "Alright Forhead-girl, truth or dare?" Sakura was smart. If she picked dare, she'd be tortured. "Truth." she replied smoothly. Ino scowled but then came out with a grin. "Alright...what is your most embarrassing memory?"

Sakura flashed a shade of pink before muttering something out quietly. "What's that, I can't hear you forehead." Ino said, half laughing at the thought of torturing her friend.

"I said...I was on a mission once and it was my...time...I was walking through the streets with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. I guess my backpack was ripped and a...well...a tampon fell out. I guess some little boy saw and ran over. He picked it up and tugged on my shirt. We all turned around and he said "Excuse me, this fell out of your bag." It was mortifying." Sakura finished lamely.

By this time Ino was lying on the floor with tears streaming down her cheeks. Hinata was trying to stifle back her giggles and Tenten just snickered, a smile grazing her features. _Alright, maybe this isn't all too bad. _She thought. The fun stopped when Sakura said "Alright, my turn to spin. Get ready." Sakura spun the bottle and it landed on Tenten.

She gulped. She couldn't help it. "So...truth or dare Tenten?" Sakura asked. Tenten wanted to be safe...she wasn't so sure anymore if this game was all that great. But...then again...she couldn't resist a challenge. She put on a look of calmness and said "Dare." Sakura smirked mischievously. Tenten tried shrugging it off. "Alright Tenten...I dare you to...run around Konoha...in a dress...with your hair down...singing "I'm a Little Teapot." five times."

Tenten's jaw dropped. Hell. No. _I am NO one's fool. I am not a girly-girl. I am not a wimp...I just refuse to embarrass myself in this...cruel and unusual way. But then again...the after-dare..._ "Dammit." Tenten muttered aloud. She sighed, "I decline." she spoke quickly. "You know what that means, right Tenten?" Ino said. "Now you're going to get an after-dare." Sakura finished. _Oh, who cares. It probably can't be that bad...please don't let it be that bad._

They all sat there for a moment. Then Sakura looked up, a wicked grin on her face. She leaned over to Hinata and whispered something in her ear. Hinata nodded. Sakura smirked. Sakura then leaned over and whispered something in Ino's ear. She grinned. _They're monsters. They give no mercy, run! _She was about to stand and leave when Sakura spoke. "Tenten...we all know you like Neji...right?" she asked quickly. Tenten flushed. "N-no...no way!" she stammered. _Oh great, that helped._ They had her trapped now. They knew it, they knew who she liked. _Your like a rat trapped in a cage. _Tenten frowned.

"Guys...what are you thinking?" Tenten asked warily. They grinned, evilly.

"Well...we know you like Neji...we know you train with him almost every day...you _were _going to train with him after this game...so...how about we...go with you, just for the fun of it?" Sakura asked. Ino and Tenten nodded eagerly. "M-my cousin w-wouldn't m-mind." Hinata stuttered out quickly. _Great, Hinata's in on this too. Just perfect. _"Um...I don't think-" Too late," Ino interrupted. "We're coming."

She sighed. They knew it, they had struck a point in her. They were winning, one to zero._ Shit, I'm SO in for it now._

-XxXxXxXxX-

When the group arrived at the training grounds, Tenten was nervous. Very. Nervous. What were they planning? What were they going to do? _Oh my gosh, what are they going to make ME do? _Thoughts were running through her head but she put on a calm facade and stepped towards Neji.

"Hey Neji-san, are you ready to go?" Tenten asked, fidgeting with her hands. Neji noticed this but chose to let it pass. He stood and they walked onto the training grounds. They set themselves in a position to fight, Tenten glanced over and the group of girls waved back giggling all the while. _Ignore them. Just ignore them_, she told herself repeatedly. Then, the spar began. Neji activated his Byakugan and Tenten began making rapid hand signs. _For some reason, I don't think the worst part of my day is over yet._ She thought before an army of attacks weredirected at her

-XxXxXxXxX-

It was about an hour later, Tenten and Neji had ended their spar after a 'tie' or as Tenten protested it was due to the fact that she had fallen and hurt her ankle. Tenten was resting with her back to a tree and Neji was getting a drink from the water bottle in his sack. Suddenly. The girls burst out laughing and ran over to Tenten. She was curious as to what they were planning, they had a mischievous imprint hidden in their features.

Tenten inwardly cringed. "Okay, what are you planning?" Tenten asked. The grins dropped from their faces and a look of mock surprise and sorrow was put on. "Oh Tenten, what makes you assume that we have something planned? Ino asked. "Yeah, we don't have anything planned. We just _happened _to think of a really...fun after-dare!" Sakura finished. Tenten looked over at Hinata and saw that she was smiling underneath the fists covering her face. _Oh. Shit. I'm in for it now...dammit. _

Now she didn't care if they saw or not, she cringed outwardly "What is it?" she asked with displeasure dripping off each word. The girls all freely grinned. "We just thought that it would be a great after-dare _and _a confidence booster if you just happened to walk over and..._kiss _Neji on the lips." Sakura said. Tenten paled.

_What would he say? What would he do? Why, why did they have to know? I'm SO in for it now, I'm over my head, red zone over here, no way, can't do it, forget being brave, I-hey, wait! _Her mind was screaming at her to stop but the outward Tenten just smirked. "Fine." she said. She had surprised herself and the other girls when she agreed to this so easily. But then again, this _is _Tenten we're talking about. The challenge taker. She's now wimp.

She limped over to Neji (leaving the gaping/smirking girls rooted to the spot) and leaned against the tree behind him. Neji turned and was about to ask her what she was doing when Tenten grabbed him, pulled him in, and let her lips land on his.

Now, normally Neji has good reflexes, normally he would've stopped anyone who would have grabbed him, but normally the person who might grab him wasn't Tenten. She never did anything that bold. That's why when she grabbed him, he did nothing. He just stood there and let her do it. Then she pulled away with a faint blush on her face and looked away. Neji was speechless, Tenten said nothing. Everyone was silent.

Then, the most unexpected thing happened. Neji turned Tenten's head facing towards him and kissed her on the lips again. Tenten was shocked. Her eyes were wide and her arms were limply hanging at her side. She finally gained control and wrapped her arms around his neck/upper torso. Neji wrapped his arms around her waist. They were in bliss.

All the while, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata stood there, rooted to the spot even still, mouths gaping, arms hanging, shocked at what they were witnessing. Neji. Emotion. Tenten. Emotion. Kissing. Somehow, it was difficult to register. So they stood there, as the pair locked lips, eyeing them as if the world were coming to an end.

Tenten and Neji on the other hand were in their own world. When they finally broke apart, they stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, just gazing at one another. Finally Neji spoke, "Would you mind joining me for dinner later tonight.?" he asked. Tenten smiled. _Him and that gentlemen's attitude. _"Sure" she replied. They combined hands and Neji helped Tenten leave the training grounds together. All the while, the Trio of Troublesome girls were forgotten, still standing with their mouths hung open.

**FIN**

**a/n **I liked writing it. Idk about you people reading it, but I like it. Please R&R like Sasuke said. Sorry if you didn't like Neji's slight OOCness. Too bad for you!!! HAHAHA! Anywho, tahnx much!

x0x


End file.
